Red
by pandas-go-rwar
Summary: The rise of Communism. The fall of the Romanovs. How Russia's world became stained and colored in red.  I suck at summaries, don't I? Rated for horrible deaths.


Pandas: Yea I need to work on Risk Worth Taking. I have chapter three written, but I've been lazy about posting it. Anyways until here's a short Russia drabble about how his world slowly shifted into communism and the execution of the Romanov family, which I have a morbid obsession of and had even before Hetalia. This is dedicated to Mikan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Russia, cause if I did, Russia would be with Poland or Lithuania.

Betrayal. How could such normally sweet blue eyes look at his violet eyes with such betrayal and sorrow? How could he bring on those eyes that would haunt him forever? This would be the last time he saw those beautiful eyes, and they weren't even looking at him in the way they always had, before this horrible mess. They wouldn't be full of life and childishness, the same traits he had once told her to cling on too when such dire times came. He was supposed to protect those eyes and make sure they hadn't seen the horrors in the world they already saw. But he couldn't take away what they had seen now. All he could do was pray. He could pray hard to God begging for the forgiveness from those eyes, which he knew he didn't deserve. All he could do was look at those eyes now and know he had failed.

The worst part of it was that it wasn't even a single set of blue eyes that stared at him. No those eyes were simply the ones that would stand out in hid mind forever. Instead there were several pairs of eyes that gazed upon his tall figure curiously and fearfully. Each of those eyes belonging to someone that had helped him so much in the past. Dr. Botkin who took care of little Alexei for so many years looked so fearful. How could years of keeping the boy alive fall in vain so quickly? It was truly worth nothing, was it? It had to have been, Alexei who could have grown into such a promising tsar would soon be nothing. Botkin himself would be nothing in the end. Then again what would any of them be? Would he himself fall after this? Would he crumble into a dark state and never return? Part of him could only wish for this so that he could be with all these people he had come to love.

Then there was Anna Demidova, who clutched on to Alexandra protectively. She had been so loyal to the Tsarina all these years and now she would die for being so loyal. What kind of place was he creating if people who showed loyalty were only going to be slaughter? Anna would die because she was a friend, she would die for the person she considered a sister. This was not the world that Russia wanted to create. He wanted a world were friends could be happy and his land would be filled with sunflowers and fun. He wanted a world where these people could live.

His eyes looked over the people and looked to another, Alexei, not the little Tsarvich, but a foot servant would too die for his loyalty. Why? Why was his world slowly turning red? And the cook, Ivan a man who he shared name with, never would have his food again. But the worst part of it? These people weren't even his family. They weren't even the ones that he helped raised and grown up a little bit with him. These weren't the members of the family who made such a long and powerful dynasty. Russia's own eyes fearfully looked to that of the family's eyes.

First there was Nicholas. A boy he raised into a Tsar. Perhaps it was because he raised him to be too soft and indecisive that things ended up this way. If only Nicholas had made better decisions, if only he kept that that wretched Rasputin away from Alix. But no Russia couldn't blame Nicholas for everything. But he couldn't help it. Nicholas became Tsar so young, after his father was blown up and killed right before his very eyes. He had taken on the responsibility barely entering manhood, when he should have been learning and being a boy, not bearing such hardships anyone at any age should be facing. Seeing the tall man who was once so vibrant in life, so full of energy as a boy hurt Russia now, as he was wrinkled and aged from war and stress of ruling the kingdom. Why? Why did they work so hard to accomplish nothing? Nothing but a confused looked in his eyes as they were brought down to this horrid basement that would soon also be red.

And beside him Alix looking as refined as she could. But the years had not treated her well, from constantly worrying over Baby or Alexei. He remembered when she had come joined their family. He had welcomed her with open arms and hoped she would make Nicholas happy. She did of course make his Nicholas happy. But oh how his people were so quick to turn their backs to here despite how long and deep Russia soon became apart her. All because of Germany and because dear Alix was German herself, nothing she could truly control.

And then there were the children. It killed him inside to see them. The big pair stood together. Olga was silent looking towards the ground. She was a smart girl and had surely figured out what was going to happen. No doubt her temper was brimming in her. Olga had always been that way, Blunt and easily angered. She always managed to keep her anger in check this time. Her anger though had managed to get to her in the past. Somehow at the same time she loving and compassionate. She had been the first sister to go visit soldiers that had serve Russia. She would always be at their side tending to them; she had till the very end.

Tatianna stood by her mother as well as Anna. Tatianna had always been a favored child by her mother had been the leader and negotiator between the children and her parents the 'Governess.' Sure Alix loved all her children and would never neglect a single one of them, but Tatianna and Alix would always have a special bond together. They had a similar personality to be a mother hen and have watchful eyes on her siblings. Her eyes were thankfully nowhere near looking at his eyes. Instead she was filled with worry for her mother. Her mother would always fill her life even until the mom She would always

Then there was Alexei who was sitting in a chair and clutching on to his mother. Baby was a boy at heart. He loved the idea of being a solider and being strong. His sickness kept him away from the war and Russia thanked God every day for that. Their little Baby would have tainted by war, he too would have been Red, the same Red that Russia was trying so hard to keep away from him. But in Russia's heart he knew that the Red would consume him too. Maybe it was better this way so that little Alexei wouldn't be used or tainted in that sense.

Ivan had to tear his eyes away only to clash against large blue saucer like eyes. They called them Maria's eyes. She had been such a soft and docile child. She was a romanticist and even a bit of a flirt. Her constant flirting with soldiers and young men always gave the family a good laugh. She stole the hearts of so many, even as a child she did. She was a good baby, sweet, docile, everything a parent could hope for. An innocent life that was going to tainted so soon and he could nothing but right against the restraints told him.

And his eyes landed on the last Grand Duchess. Anastasia. Russia would not say it out loud so he wouldn't upset anyone, but Anastasia had always been his favorite. His eyes would light up differently around her when compared to her sisters or brother. There was merely something contagious about her that one couldn't help but fall in loved with. And he let himself become weakened and fell in love with her as well. She was his Malenkaya... his little shivbik. Her childish ways would never cease to amaze him. He could close his eyes and recount her childhood so easily. Times when they were happy and didn't need to worry about war, when the children were happy and would only need to worry about Baby's condition. Where had the times gone too?

_"IVAN!" A playful voice squealed through the halls of the Russian palace. A tall man, Russia turned to see the young Grand Duchess Anastasia running up to him as fast as her small legs would carry her. She was only about seven or eight. But she was beautiful and full of life. How could one person contain such of the essence of life? Contain so much joy and happiness that not even her own father could be mad at her too long for all her little pranks and terrors she would ensue on the rest of the palace that she lived in? Ivan doubted that he would ever understand such a concept and only thanked the Lord that he was given such a precious gift, as Anastasia to make what seemed like seemingly darker days just a little bit brighter._

_The Russian man smiled and knelt down to her height. "Privet my Malekaya. What are you doing in the halls? You should be with M. Gibbes, da?" He questioned. She was supposed to be in school learning so that one day she could become a queen or maybe even something greater. He always thought that Anastasia was destined for something more, something greater than merely being just the youngest grand duchess of Russia in the world. She would shoot through the sky past her sisters, maybe even past her brother who was too rule one sixth of the whole world. She was simply that special._

_The young girl huffed out her cheeks at the mention of her tutor. "But Russia I wanted to show you this." She replied pulling a picture she drew from behind her back. It was a picture of them together in a beautiful field of sunflowers. Russia's eyes softened at the picture. "Thank you Nastya... I will treasure it always da?" He said slipping the picture into his coat by his heart. She smiled at him happily. Russia picked her up and spun her around in the air receiving another burst of giggles and squeals from the girl demanding to go faster. And he conceded spinning them faster and faster and faster until the world around them seemed to dissolve and turn blurry._

Ivan blinked as he pulled himself away from the memory realizing where he was now. Where were those giggles and squeals of life now? Where was the girl he loved so dearly? Where was the girl he watched become a beautiful woman? She was sitting before him with her blue eyes staring at his own. They were once filled with playfulness and a child-like curiosity. But now they were confused and sad. Why had the Russian people turned on them? Why did they hate her father and family? "Ivan? Why are we here? I thought that they were coming to rescue us and take us away." She asked the man that she once trusted with her life. But Russia could not respond only looked down as he was restrained by guards in the room from helping her or any of them family. Here she was even now, turning to him, trusting him in such a way only she could. He could answer her as the leader of the whole thing sent him a sharp glare, before taking out a sheet of paper, than Russia knew held the fate and orders of what would happen to the Romanov family and who were loyal to them.

And then the orders were read. An execution. Nicholas barely had anytime to say what while Alix attempted to mark herself with the sign of the cross when the barrage of bullets fired in the room. Russia could see Nicholas' figure fall to the ground. But that was all as the room was now a thick haze of smoke. He knew there was no way Nicholas or Alix had survived that barrage. But the sounds of moans of pain were hopeful to his ears. Maybe his Nastya had survived. He wanted to go check, oh how he wanted to see his beautiful little angel. He wouldn't be allowed though.

He was dragged out of the room by the guards as to let the smoke clear out it. He waited nervously outside twitching wanting to run in and hold his family. And finally the guards would allow them to re-enter. But entering it he could hear the moans of females. Only the grand duchesses, Alexei and Anna were alive. It wouldn't be for too long though. Anna was quickly stabbed along with the already dead bodies of the Tsar and Tsarina that she wept over. His eyes looked over to the children, who were saved and thought to be immortal. But Ivan knew better than that, they had sewn their precious jewels into the clothes to deflect the bullets from their bodies. But that couldn't protect their heads. Baby was shot twice in the head. Twice? That was not needed. Olga had already sustained a head wound but was alive. But the bayonets slashed through her body as well as the others. Tatianna was shot in the head. Poor terrified Maria who was huddled in the corner along with Anastasia? Also shot in the head. Russia hurried to Anastasia's crouched formed and wrapped his arms around her protectively. But bayonets had pierced her too much and she was dying there in her arms. Soft and pained filled moans drifted into his ears. Blood dribbled down her chin from her mouth as she desperately gapped in attempt to say her last words. "I-Ivan I...l-love y-you." She tried to speak but Russia shushed her as her blood spilled on him. "Hush my Malenkaya... my Nastya, We will be together again." He said choking out a sob as her eyes closed peacefully. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then on her lips, which were still warm and even wet from her own blood. He was covered in red... her blood. His hands... his country... his world... everything was red.

Pandas: review? I might make a possible sequel, depending on how I feel. And of course how you the readers feel.


End file.
